Nobody
by markandlexie
Summary: “I’m so tired of crying every night, wishing for people to actually listen to what I have to say without mocking me. I’m so tired of praying for people to at least care a bit for me. Am I too hard to like? Am I so bad that no one wants me to become close


"Hermione?" Harry asked his friend tentatively. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me." A sniff was the only response he got. Today, the Gryffindor had won a quidditch match against the Slytherin. Overjoyed, the now team captain, Alicia Spinnet, decided that she was going to throw a party on Saturday at The Three Broomsticks. She gave out invitations along with her other friends like Angelina, Ginny, and Lavender. Harry and Ron had gotten one but their other best friend, a.k.a Hermione, didn't. Hermione was so devastated that she had run out of the Gryffindor common room and straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "They just forgot."

"No, they don't," Hermione snapped at him. "No, they purposely didn't invite me." Her eyes were glistened with unshed tears. "Who would want a bookworm, a know-it-all to their party? I'm a kill joy Harry. I'm not like you." Hermione said the last word in a whisper. She pushed Harry, wanting him to go away and let her wallow in self pity.

"Well, if they don't want you to be there then they obviously don't want me either," Harry replied, not a bit angered with Hermione's sudden hostility.

"Hn," Hermione grunted sarcastically. (A/N: I don't know if that is possible.)

"They should have known that I'm not gonna go anywhere and have fun without my best friend," Harry explained, trying to cheer Hermione up. "And besides, I have much more fun when I'm with you. Reading books prevents me from getting bored." He added the last part, jokingly. Unfortunately, Hermione took the comment seriously. She shoved him again, this time harder.

"Leave me alone, Harry," Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She openly cried in front of Harry. Her voice was cracking. She looked like a broken doll.

"Hermione," Harry felt like someone was holding his heart and crushing it painfully. He couldn't stand seeing Hermione cry.

"I don't enjoy being with you," Hermione cried. "You and Ron hurt me all the time just like other people do."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Harry uttered, confused.

"Don't you think I notice? You two only talk to me when you need help. I always have to start the conversation to get you two to talk to me," Hermione shouted. "You hang out with me not because you want to but because I wouldn't leave you alone," Hermione put on a grim expression. "Last month, in the Great Hall, I was telling you both about my favorite aunt who had died of breast cancer. I thought you guys were listening to me so I continued on and on, pouring my soul. Then, Ginny came and asked you to come with her to the Quidditch Pitch…You just left me…You and Ron didn't ask me if I want to go with you guys…didn't even say goodbye…You weren't listening to me," Hermione muttered incoherently. For a minute or two, Harry just stared at her shocked and speechless then finally -

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry hugged her to him, ignoring her attempts of pushing him away. "I'm sorry." Harry was beating himself up. He couldn't believe that he and Ron would just ignore Hermione like that just after she had told them about the tragic thing that happened to her most beloved aunt.

"Harry, I'm tired of it," Finally, Hermione calmed down. However, she just stood there lifelessly. "I'm so tired of crying every night, wishing for people to actually listen to what I have to say without mocking me. I'm so tired of praying for people to at least care a bit for me. Am I too hard to like? Am I so bad that no one wants me to become close to them?"

"No, Hermione. No," Harry tried to soothe her. He rubbed circles on her back. Then, he proceeded to kiss her forehead softly. "I genuinely like you…I think I might even love you." Hermione stiffened, not expecting those words to come out of Harry's mouth. He caressed her cheek softly while looking intently at her golden brown eyes. He slowly leaned in and timidly touched his lips to hers. "You're a wonderful person."

"Then, how come...?" Hermione's eyes were still glazed with sadness but this time with a hint of happiness.

"They're blind," Harry interrupted her, knowing full well what she was asking him. "They don't have special glasses like I do." He tilted his glasses playfully. Then, his face turned serious. "You have to forgive me Hermione. I have so many things on my mind, especially now that Voldemort's back. I sometimes forget what's in front of me."

He kissed her one more time. And, when they pulled away, "I don't know what Ron's explanation is though."

"Thank you Harry," And for the first time, Hermione smiled a genuine smile. Now, she wasn't worried about not being invited to the party at The Three Broomsticks, she would just have to come as Harry's date.

A/N: I know so much drama. I'm just being emotional right now thinking of my friends and life!


End file.
